Tenrou Training
by AntiNalu34575
Summary: What if Natsu wasn't sleeping for seven years on Tenrou? What would happen? How Strong would he be? Find out in "Tenrou Training" NaVis story (Natsu/Mavis) AU. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. ONESHOT


**A/N This is my first Oneshot!**

**Made it specifically for a community I have recently joined about odd pairings!**

**So I got a story about my OTP NaVis! Here we go!**

"Natsu..." A sweet voice rang through the air. "Natsu... Natsu." The vice growing steadily sterner. "Natsu! NATSU. NATSUUUU!" Trying in vain to wake our favorite dragon slayer the voice was getting frustrated. I mean who wouldn't?

"**NATSU GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF THE GROUND BEFORE I BLAST ALL THE WAY BACK TO MAGNOLIA YOU LAZY BASTARD!" **The voice was quite angry. Of course this immediately woke our fire breathing bastard up where he suddenly shouted "Forgive me Erza! Gomenasai!". Natsu quickly snapped his head up after bowing revealing the voice, not to be Erza, but Mavis Vermillion the First Master of Fairy Tail.

"Master Mavis?" Natsu asked surprised to see her rather than Erza. Although not disappointed. In fact it was the opposite. "Yay! I'm not getting beat into a bloody pulp!" Natsu cheered while Mavis watched in amusement.

"Natsu..." Mavis stated quietly. This caught Natsu's attention because he could hear the serious tone underlying his name. "We have a bit of an issue..." Mavis whispered. "What is it Master Mavis?" Natsu's tone and face where dead serious. "Do you remember how you and your nakama were about to die because of Achnologia's roar?" Mavis asked sounding stressed about something. "Hai..." Natsu said quietly the gears in his brain turning. "Wait! Why am I alive!? Where is everyone!?" Natsu suddenly shouted remembering what had happened before this conversation.

"Mmm" Mavis hummed. "I protected you all with one of the **Great Fairy Magics: Fairy Sphere**" Mavis said with a forced smile. "That's AWESOME!" Natsu shouted getting exited. "Did you kick that flying lizard's ass huh? Did'ja? Did'ja?" Natsu was clearly extremely exited about the prospect of that great beast dead. It was written all over his face. Mavis enjoyed a good giggle at the expense of Natsu. "Sorry Natsu! **Fairy Sphere** is a protective spell not a harmful one!" Mavis stated while giggling. Natsu adorned a faint blush when he heard this muttering "you have a cute giggle...". "Sorry, did you say something Natsu?" Mavis asked innocently. "N-No! Nothing at all!" Natsu laughed with a blush while scratching the back of his head.

"But we do have a problem" Mavis said once again dead serious. "What is it?" Natsu asked also serious again. "When I performed **Fairy Sphere** it seems to have frozen everybody in time. Everybody but you that is". Mavis said this with a pitying look in her gaze. "W-What?" Natsu managed to stutter out through his shock. "Look for yourself" said Mavis bitterly full of sorrow as she gestured behind Natsu.

Natsu slowly pivoted on the ball of his left heel as he turned to gaze upon all of his comrades frozen in time. "Minna..." he choked out tears threatening to spill over. Some where hugging others where crying but all of them looked determined. Determined in the face of death. Only Natsu was an exception. Natsu couldn't understand why he was the only one free of time's frozen grasp but Mavis knew. Mavis knew it was because in the short time the pinkette was at the island she already harbored deep feelings for the boy. Admiring his strength, smile, kindness and_ spirit_.

Only those who the caster felt the deepest feelings for where safe from being trapped in time. Mavis was pretty interested to see who she cared about the most on the island and wasn't to surprised of the flaming pink haired boy's survival of the time trap. After all her feelings for him where starting to get less passive.

"Natsu" Mavis said catching the pyro's attention. "They will be frozen like that for seven years. I would like to train you for the duration of those seven years because Zeref and Achnologia _will _come back and you need to be able to defeat them" Mavis stated formally. After recovering from the shock of the seven year statement 'there are a lot of sevens floating around' Natsu thought as he formally agreed to Mavis's request. "Hai Master Mavis" Mavis smiled kindly at him "Just call me Mavis, Natsu". "Mmm" Natsu hummed in response.

"Lets get started!" said an exited Mavis with an equally exited Natsu by her side.

**TIMESKIP: 6 MONTHS**

After six months of training with Mavis, Natsu learned that she was even more brutal in teaching methods than the fearsome Titania. They started of training Natsu's mind as Mavis had noticed that he is a _little _thick headed. Whenever he said something wrong he would get punished. I would say what the punishment was but somethings should never be mentioned...

When Mavis finally decided that Natsu had enough information drilled into his head to start physical training Natsu was _very _exited. "Finally! I can start to exercise my body!" True Natsu hadn't done very much physical things int the past half a year he still hadn't lost his rock-hard muscles which Mavis still blushed when she thought of. Mavis would have made a move on Natsu if not for the fear that he wouldn't like her because she is a four hundred year old spirit. Natsu himself had begun to realize his feeling for the spirit but hadn't made a move because he didn't think she would accept someone four hundred years younger than her.

"We will start off with one thousand push ups!" Mavis stated with authority. Natsu could only respond with "...Eh?"

Its gonna be a rough one buddy.

**TIMESKIP: 1 AND A HALF YEARS**

It had been two years since everyone was frozen and Natsu started training with Mavis. He was doing three hours of mental training and studies a day with the rest spent working out and training physically. He now could rival the IQ of Levy and the strength of Elfman in his **Full-Body Takeover: The Beast**. He decided that he didn't care about the age gap and would ask Mavis out.

Mavis was sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sunset when she heard the sound of footsteps on the grass. "Hey Natsu" she greeted nonchalantly. "Hey Mavis" Natsu replied with a bit of hesitation. Mavis didn't miss it. "What's wrong?" she asked concern clearly laced throughout her voice. "Is it your training?" "No, no nothings wrong. I just need to ask you something" Natsu said with hesitation once again evident. "What is it?"Mavis asked innocently while throughout her head where a hundred different fantasies from Natsu confessing to him seducing her then and there. Natsu said "Mavis, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? I had realized my feelings about a year ago but I was afraid you would reject me because of our age diffe-". Natsu was cut of by the feeling of someone's soft lips brushing his own. He opened his eyes to see Mavis with a slight blush. "Yes".

All was silent for about sixty seconds where the two were gazing at each other with smiles and tears of joy falling from their love filled gazes. Then Natsu stirred, confused about something. "Mavis?" "Mmm?" "How did you kiss me if you're a spirit?" Natsu asked confused.

"Oh! I forgot to mention! I can make my body physical for a short period of time. The only problem is it drains _a lot_ of magic power. How do you think I dealt out your punishments?" Natsu shivered and turned blue at the thought of his _punishments_ but quickly recovered and said "Interesting...". "Hmm?" "Nothing." Natsu replied to Mavis' hummed question of 'what?'. "I love you Natsu." "I love you too Mavis". And thus the both fell asleep on the cliff side together.

"Alright Natsu! Today you start magic training!" Yelled Mavis when they woke up. "YOSH!" exclaimed an exited Natsu. "From now on you will spend two hours studying, five hours working out physically and the rest of the day exercising magically!". "Alright Mavis!".

**TIMESKIP: 3 YEARS**

It had been five years since **Fairy Sphere **was cast and Natsu began his training. He was currently at about Gildarts' level of power and had been doing some intensive research during his study time.

He had finally found one. After three years of research he finally found a spell that could get Mavis' body back. He grinned like a five year-old in a candy shop as he called for his sensei/girlfriend. "Mavis! Get out here! I gotta show you something~!" Mavis came bustling out of the cabin that Natsu had built last year for them. "What is it?" she asked with her interest piqued. "I found a spell that can get your body back."

Mavis looked at Natsu in shock for about five minutes straight before running up to him crying. She solidified her body so she could tackle him to the ground in a bear hug. "I love you" Mavis said softly when she finished crying her tears of joy. Natsu was gently smiling down at her and he whispered back "I love you too". "Do it" Mavis said while smiling with all of the positive feelings she could muster at Natsu. "Alright but it will hurt" he warned knowing full well that she would do it anyway. "I'm ready" Mavis responded sweetly yet nervously. Natsu nodded acknowledging her conviction.

**Divine heavens I command,**

**Give this soul one last stand,**

**I plead you return to them what the lost,**

**I sacrifice my energy as the cost,**

**Restore!**

**Divine Heaven's Magic: Supreme Bodily Restoration!**

Mavis screamed in pain while Natsu fainted of severe magic deprivation. To Mavis it felt like the gods themselves were hammering her a new body out of the energy that Natsu gave and taking it from Mavis. This is exactly what was happening. A half hour later when she finally had her body back Mavis collapsed from pain and magic deprivation.

A week later Mavis awakened to find herself butt naked on the ground but nevertheless with her body back. 'I'm _alive_' Mavis thought while her eyes poured tears of shock and joy. Ten feet away from her was Natsu, still suffering from magic deprivation. 'Thank you Natsu...' Mavis thought while staring at her love.

Then she remembered that she was naked. "Damn it!" Mavis cursed while running inside to grab some of Natsu's spare clothes and wait for him to recover.

Five days later Natsu groggily woke up with a massive headache to see Mavis in his clothes with a huge grin. "So it worked..." he said getting a giggle out of Mavis. He got up walked over to Mavis with a huge smile and the first thing they did?

Passionate make-out session. They had wanted to for so long but Mavis needed concentration to hold her solidified form which she couldn't achieve during a bout of passion.

When they broke apart for air Natsu got down on one knee and presented a steel ring he had spent weeks forging himself. It was a plain band of steel except for the figure head. It was an astonishingly detailed forged dragon lying down on the band with its tail curved over its nose. It would appear to be sleeping until you noticed its one open eye which looked so _real _and so _alive_. "Mavis Vermillion, would you marry me?" Natsu pronounced with an exceptionally serious face. But his eyes were so full of love and caring that Mavis knew she couldn't deny him.

"Yes, yes ,yes! Natsu I love you!" Mavis screamed while tears of sheer joy and happiness flooded her eyes. "I love you to Mavis Dragneel" Natsu said softly and huskily into her ear while he hugged her. "Why don't we go do what newlyweds do best?" she hissed into his ear while she dragged him into the cabin.

**TIMESKIP: 1 YEAR LATER**

It had been six years since his friends froze. He deeply missed them but he had also found another great joy in his life. Since marrying Mavis, Natsu had trained twice as hard so he could be ready for when he would have to face Zeref and Achnologia's wrath again. Natsu was now beyond Markarov's level and was probably at the power level of sixth wizard saint.

Just two days ago his biggest joy yet had popped into his life. A baby girl. Her name was Rose Dragneel. Rose because like every rose has its thorn she took after her mother's violent personality and her father's (old) habit of destroying things. Also her hair was pink.

Natsu now stood by his friends smiling. "One more year guys..." he whispered "Wait just one more year..." Since his marriage Natsu had undergone an outfit change. He now wore a black leather trench coat with an intimidating red flame pattern around the base with a pair of thick camo military cargo pants with a pair of heavy duty black combat boots. His hair now reached a little bit past his shoulders in a rough shaggy fashion. In short he was a badass.

**TIMESKIP: 1 YEAR, 1 DAY BEFORE TENROU ISLAND TIME RESUMES.**

Natsu was grinning like a madman. It was one day before the 'revival' of his friends. He was stupidly strong now. Easily towering over the four gods of ishbal in terms of magic power. For physical strength he could beat the master while in **Titan** form. In IQ he was well beyond even Levy now.

His daughter Rose was a year old and already starting to take after her father with small burbs of fire coming out every now and then.

Natsu and Mavis Dragneel where living happily on Tenrou Island as husband and wife in their wooden, cabin looking mansion of a house. Natsu had expanded a bit in the year... They had decided to name their house "Fairy's Abode". "Tomorrow honey, tomorrow their all coming back..." Natsu said while smiling wistfully down at his wife while they watched the sunset.

Natsu now stood a respectable 5'11'' and had more defined muscles (how _that_ was possible no one knew). His face had become more angular and mature and looked like it carried more wisdom (which it did). His voice had also deepened, matured.

"It was just like this" Mavis said catching Natsu off-guard. "What was my sweet?" Natsu asked with a strong care filled voice. "The sunset. Five years ago when you asked me out..." Mavis responded kindly. "Yeah, its still my third favorite memory..." Natsu said softly watching the wavering disk sink past the horizon. "Third? What are your first and second then?" Mavis asked shocked it was only third. "First was definitely when our little bundle of joy hear was born" said Natsu as he glanced down at the sleeping baby in Mavis' arms. "Mmm..." hummed Mavis in understanding. "Then what was your second favorite?" Mavis asked, still curious. "Easy" stated Natsu confidently "when you agreed to marry me". "I see" said a satisfied Mavis, leaning against Natsu's strong corded chest.

**TIMESKIP: THE BIG DAY**

Natsu was siting on a log near his friends with his wife and daughter beside him.

Then the sun reached its peak and all of Natsu's friends resumed screaming and roaring respectively after a seven year break. Then all of the screams and roars died off as they realized they weren't dieing. "Welcome back to the land of the living guys" said a deep voice and they all turned to see a _much better looking _Natsu siting beside a petite blond girl and rosy haired baby. "NATSU!?" they all screamed in shock when they realized who it was.

"Natsu!" exclaimed the gruff voice of Markarov Dreyar as he saw him. "First!? Why are you here!? Natsu why do you look so _different_?" Markarov said in sheer shock. "First question" said Natsu his deep voice surprising the guild members. "I would like to introduce you all to the First Master of Fairy Tail and my wife: Mavis Dragneel". Natsu let the information sink in for a moment.

"FIRST MASTER!? WIFE!?" the entire guild screamed before saying things like "Whats the world coming to?" "Natsu has a wife!?"

"Allow me to explain". Natsu said calmly effectively shutting the guild up. He then went into a detailed explanation about the seven year time freeze and what happened during those seven years.

**TIMESKIP: HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Most of the guild's eyes were bulging out of their heads when they heard what happened while the rest were congratulating Natsu.

The Markarov suddenly asked "So Natsu?" "Yes Master?" 'I'm never gonna get used to the whole "master" thing' thought Markarov. "Where do you think you stand power-wise?" Markarov asked which shut everybody up as they listened attentively for an answer. "Hmm..." pondered Natsu. "I'd say that I dwarf the four gods of ishbal by a fair margin. Levy, Erza, Gildarts and Markarov all froze at that. Whereas everyone else flipped out demanding to know what what that meant.

"I-Is this t-true" stuttered Markarov honestly scared by the man in front of him. The rest of the guild quieted down after sensing Markarov's fear and noticing Levy and Erza passed out from fear and Gildarts looked scared shitless. "Of course! Why would my husband lie? Besides I trained him!" scoffed Mavis. "Thanks honey" Natsu softly spoke to his wife. "Anytime" she said while she nuzzled into Natsu's neck. Lucy and Lissana then experienced a small bolt of jealousy towards Mavis.

Just then they heard Achnologia's fearsome roar as he landed just five hundred feet away. All of the guild members then paled in fear at the sight of the black monstrosity. "Oh shut up you annoying lizard!" yelled Natsu. All guild member looked at Natsu like he was insane. "Natsu! That's Achnologia!" hissed Lucy as she tried to warn Natsu. Natsu just raised an eyebrow. "And?" Lucy almost fainted from the unimpressed tone he used.

Natsu then walked up to the beast while everyone was screaming for him to get back. Achnologia swung at Natsu with a giant claw and everybody screamed as they thought he was going to die. Mavis just giggled. Natsu blocked it with his index finger while everyone else's (except Mavis) jaws hit the earth. "Did you just try to hit me?" Natsu asked Achnologia looking at his claw. "Bad lizard" said Natsu as he moved so fast he flashed in front of dragon.

Natsu touched the dragon's snout then grinned maniacally as the dragon suddenly erupted in a pillar of flames. After the insanely hot pillar of flame disappeared all that was left of the dragon was a two hundred foot deep pillar shaped charred hole in the ground. All of the guild members were gazing in awe at him.

"Hmm..." Natsu seemed to ponder something based off of the humming noise he made. "LETS PARTY!" Natsu suddenly declared while all of the guild members cheered.

**A/N So that was my first oneshot! Whadd'ja think?**

**Feel free to make a sequel! I give you permission with TWO STRICT RULES.**

**NO OTHER GIRLS. IT IS STRICTLY NAVIS (NATSU/MAVIS)**

**2).YOU ARE TO TELL ME IF YOU ARE GONNA MAKE ONE because I really wanna read it.**

**~AntiNalu**


End file.
